Akara's Legend The New Page
by LoneTaku
Summary: "Something's happened to the legendary hero's new reincarnation, Lord Ganon." The imp bowed slightly, bracing himself. "Reincarnation? Isn't this getting old?" The holder of the Triforce of Power asked, fury clouding his face. "Well... The new hero's... uhm, a she."
1. Chapter 1

**Akara's Legend-The new page**

**Summary: "Something's happened to the legendary hero's new reincarnation, Lord Ganon." The imp bowed slightly, bracing himself. "Reincarnation? Isn't this getting old!" The holder of the Triforce of Power asked, fury covering his face. "Well... The new hero's... uhm, a she."**

**So, if you guys read my first Legend of Zelda fanfiction, then the character "Akara" is going to be familiar to you. Well, I wanted to continue doing the fanfiction but there were some things I wanted to change. This is "The Legend of Aka" 2.0.**

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, or Ocarina of Time.**

* * *

The Hero of Time's legend has come and passed, his time has gone, and now with his legend slowly fading and Hyrule buried below what is now the Great Sea, Link's newfound immortality(in the form of a ghost) is making him feel like it's starting to get old. **(A/N: because who really wants to be stuck as a teenager forever?)** That is, until that day...

Link sat on a ledge in the Forest of Fairies, watching steadily at the entrance. 'Over time, even greed will run dry and one will be left alone indefinitely.' He thought to himself. 'I was told by the Great Fairy here that the my reincarnation, as a child, would come to this forest soon, and I would be able to leave. So where is this boy?'

Little did he know that at that moment, the GIRL he was waiting for was freely humming to herself and stumbling along the bridge, not a guardian with her nor a care in the world. She quietly peeked around the corner of the entrance, a small grin gracing her features. "Wowz~!" She exclaimed as the beautiful scenery developed in front of her. Link on the other hand practically flung himself into a tree to take cover. While some people could see ghosts, willing or not, Link was waiting to be seen, so in consequence the girl would see her and probably tell her parents.

"Let's go over here, next, Juniper!" She said in childish delight and ran straight towards the Great Fairy's fountain. He relaxed and floated towards the ground. "Orca wouldn't play with me again today so we're going to explore a hole~!"

Link snickered. Now that he was at ground level, he could easily tell that the girl was entirely alone, and there was no such "Juniper" with her. In his contemplation (and teenager-esque "that's-what-he-said moment), though, he failed to notice as she slowly lowered herself into the Great Fairy's Fountain, then slipped and fell down screaming.

To be fair, he WAS frozen in adolescence.

* * *

Juniper was the small child's imaginary older sister. The child herself's name was Akara. Akara was not normally afraid of anything, but her little "friend", also known as a figment of her imagination, was the cause of that. She liked to explore the island she lived on, and was overjoyed when she found herself facing the large cave area at the summit of the mountain. Sadly, Juniper was not real and was also imagined to be quite the scaredy-cat, so she was "waiting" outside.

Akara skidded across the ground when she landed, scraping her knees. She slowed to a stop just before she was about to faceplant onto a step. She looked up to see(to her fascination) a small blonde-headed fairy floating above a pool of water.

And then the fairy scared her half to death by exploding and revealing to Great Fairy. "_Welcome, young girl._" She said, smiling gently at Akara. The young girl in question promptly burst into tears, easily alerting the previous hero above.

"_Oh my. Allow me to heal your wounds._"

She merely sniff when her bleeding knees seemed to heal themselves. "W-wow... Thank you, Miss! What's your name?"

"_I am the great fairy that lives in these woods. I do not have a name._"

"Awwww, that's sad! Everyone needs a name! Did your mommy not like you?" The Great Fairy looked confused. "My mommy doesn't like me. She said that I'm nothing but trouble. I like you, so can I give you a name?"

"_I don't see why not._" Link slowly approached the scene.

"Okay! I'm gonna call you... Sa... Sa... Saij... Sage!" She said and smiled proudly when she finished the name correctly.

"So who's this kid, Great Fairy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: :3 I own nothing.**

* * *

Akara whipped her head around to the ghost of a boy standing near where she would have landed had she not skidded along the ground. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Akara!"

"I'm Link. Where are your parents, Akara?" Link said, smiling in concern.

"Grandma tol' me that Daddy went away for a long time, but Mother told me that he left because he didn't like me... Mother don't'nt like to talk to me a lot, and when she does she talks allllll funny, like she can't move her mouth right, and says really funny things like, um, um-" The small girl's face lit up and she promptly exclaimed the F word, quite loudly.

"Didn't your grandmother tell you not to use those words!" Link asked, shocked.

"No, she's always out around the island... Nobody ever plays with me, 'cept for Rose. But lately she got all fat and mean so I started explorin'! And sometimes Orca likes 'ta teach me how to use this thingy he called a sword! It's reall sharp, he tol' me, so your not allowed 'ta touch the pointy parts~! He said that I'm really good at it, and that one day I could be, a, a... a master! And that one day I could co'ect these things called Knight's Crests and learn how to do this spin attack that goes all like, whoooosh~!" Akara demonstrated by spinning around in a circle, only for Link to catch her from running into a wall.

"'Sage', is she...?" Link asked, though he already knew.

_She's the new Hero. I'm surprised you figured it out, Link._ The Great Fairy said, a hint of a smile gracing her features.

"Thanks for the credit." Link rolled his eyes. "Do you want for us to leave? I think she might hurt herself, in here..."

_I'm afraid that you will have to, or she will at the very least. Now that she has found this place, she will not be able to come back until she is truly ready and has begun her journey. Please escort her out, Link. _

"Of course. Akara, follow me. Would you like to go explore more of the forest?"

Akara nodded quickly and ran towards a small elevated platform with a single ray of light covering it. She looked up. "Can the sparkles take me alllll 'dat way?" She asked and experimentally stepped in the column of light. She giggled when she felt her body being lifted.

Link simply floated up in his ethereal form past the ceiling.


End file.
